Do you know gods of death love apples
by Crayon of a mad girl
Summary: A girl called Henko has appeared out of nowhere. she attends Lights school but later on finds out about her past that was locked away. she rememberes HIM! she is stuck between the battle of L vs Kira. LightxOC1. LxOC1. MattxMello. NearxOC2 probs. R
1. Her

**Hiii**... total re-write kinda of the 1st chapter... i don't know if Light is still out of character but i'm trying to match the timeline i set :) i do hope you enjoy it. i changed the plot round soo much, but it's ALOT better now, believe me :D R&R plz xx

**

* * *

**

**Do you know Gods of death love apples?**

**Chapter 1- Her**

Light had obtained the Death Note at school one day and decided to make a _better world_ but the only problem was that the police were getting closer to Kira each and every killing but they still had no luck. They still have L on their team so they won't lose hope... hopefully... because I loath Kira, as well as Light.

Lets start this story then…

The school Light attends; Daikoku Private Academy, there is a new girl, only been there for a few days but Light and her have started on a good friendship. She sits in front of Light in all his classes. Her hair jet-black, black as darkness itself. Her face as pale as the moon. Her eyes as blue as the sky with black eyeliner.

She turns and always stares out the window during class. Expressionless face, head full of thought. Light likes her mystery but he wants to get to know her more, he wants to know what lies beneath her mystery. _What was her past like? She seems like a person who has a past about her._ Light thinks to himself as he taps his pen on his lips. The girl turns round and looks at Light, her eyes shimmering in the light of the sun. He wants to talk to her but she turns back to her work. Light has never felt like this about anyone before, why stop now?

Out on the yard after school, sat a lonely girl on a bench away from everyone else, He walks up to the girl, "Hi,"

"Hi," The girl carries on looking at the floor

"Is it ok if I sit with you?"

"Yeah, it's ok," again still looking at the floor

"I came to talk to you because you looked a bit lonely and in need of a friend," Light sits next to her

"Thank you," she says

"It's ok," Light smiles

The girl weakly laughs

"What're you laughing at?" Light asks suspiciously

"Oh nothing," she giggles

_He voice is beautiful as her_ Light thought.

She looks back at the floor

"What's wrong?" he gives a sympathetic look

"Nothing," she sighs

"Really?"

"There is something wrong, but nothing you could sort out," she half heartedly laughs

"What do you mean?" he asks caringly

"I recently broke up with my boyfriend… well… you can call it recently," she laughs

"Oh? I'm sorry," Light says

"It's not your fault… I guess it was his… or was it mine… I don't know anymore, it's been so long…" she smiles

"Were you going out with him long then?" he asks

"5 years," she frowns looking at the floor

"Sorry to hear that," Light says

"It's ok," she smiles and takes out an apple, she takes a bite

"Are you still down about it then?" he asks her

"Yes… No… I don't know anymore… I think I've forgot but I know I haven't… I feel like…" she stops because she thinks it would sound stupid and takes another bite of apple

"You feel like what?" he asks her

"I feel like I've just woken up… from a nightmare," she looks at Light in the eyes.

Light was sort of shocked by the sudden turn of her head but he didn't mind. It was the shock of those eyes looking at him… eyes with eyeliner beneath them, "What sort of nightmare?" He asks her

"I don't know… I don't remember…" she looks back at the floor

"You seem to have your fair share of issues," Light tries to lighten the atmosphere

"I guess I do. Every teen always has their share of problems," she fakes a smile

"Well Henkō, don't forget if you want any help…" Light starts

"To ask you for help. I know," she looks back at Light and smiles

"Yeah," they both look into each other's eyes

"I… I better get going…" she turns away and blushes

"Yeah," Light goes red, "Where do you live? I could you walk home," Light smiles

"I live in that house that recently got sold. I think it's near yours," she smiles

"I think I know where you mean," he laughs

"OK. You can walk me home, if it's not too far for you to walk," her eyes twinkle

"Ok…" Light gets up from the bench and offers a hand to Henkō

"Yep," Henkō takes his hand and he pulls her up.

Henkō may not remember much of her past but it was coming back to her in bits and pieces. She knows she had a boyfriend in her past life. She knows she was a different person in her past life. She knows what she is. She knows what she must do…but how to do it; well she is stumped on that. Before I go any further… I wish to introduce myself, so as I go on with this famous fable of old when a Shinigami fell in love with a human and another human fell in love with that Shinigami. It is nearly impossible to kill a Shinigami but I am one of the few that know how to kill a Shinigami, for I watched Gelus die at his own hands when he killed the psychopathic human that decided to leap out and attack Misa Amane. He let her live past her date of death… so therefore he died; he crumbled into dust and was out of existence.

From this little anecdote you probably knew it was me, Rem. A Shinigami. I was watching over Henkō as she lived through her life, remembering her past… remembering that necklace round her neck…

* * *

i'm reading another note at the moment, so that's why i did it from Rems point of view, well i know that another note is Mellos point of view but Mello has a key role in this kinda *Spoiler sorry* O_o but anyways... it's better that Rem does it coz she watches over 'Henko' :)


	2. What Mello missed out

**Notes- **_I don't own Death note but i own the OC's :) _woop. finally have chapter 2 up! ^_^ i've been everywhere recent'y and been writing the whole story line of this story lol. changed ALOT to it and made it better. alot of the story line is given in this but not all of it. i've been reading the BB murdercases and thought this had to go in. chapter 3 up soon :) R&R plz xx

* * *

**Do you know Gods of Death love apples?**

**Chapter 2- What Mello missed out**

You may have heard of or read the BB murders, the Los Angeles BB murder cases, that was written by Mello, Mihael Keehl.

He started each point fluently as though he knew the killer well but he missed out some key points. The most important points were more obvious than the Wara Ningyos. The fact that BB was trying to prove.

Yes, Mello found that but he didn't know the reason behind it, he didn't know BB like his mother did.

Yes, Mello found out that L.A.B.B stood for L After Beyond Birthday. There was a reason behind this, as there is a reason behind everything. A reason behind murder. BB wanted to prove he was better than L only because BB knew he was better for Yaku than L.

BB still loved Yaku but her death had to happen there and then. Life spans don't lie. It was a pitiful fight of L vs. BB. Neither won, until the L.A murders. BB had a plan so thought out that L had no clue how to solve it. L was defeated, BB had defeated him.

Also, another point that Mello missed out is why L had chosen Naomi Misora. He chose her because she was the only living relative left of Yakus. Misora knew that L had dated her cousin but she never met him in person. Misoras closest cousin never introduced her to her boyfriend. She introduced Raye to Yaku, but she must have understood that L is the world's greatest detective after all.

L had asked Misora to help with the case because he wanted help from Yakus family. Her family are very exceptional. Yaku was raised at Wammy's house and Naomi was with the FBI. An _exceptional _family indeed.

BB won, yet he lost. He had lost Yaku. L lost. He lost Yaku and he lost the case. But after time told it's story, L found her yet again. But that is another story for another time. I must carry on about Henkō before I lose my train of thought.

Too much given away already but I have to tell you this story first. It will all fall into place I promise. Everything will tie together as planned.

As I was saying, Henkō and Light are close friends. I have recently started to watch over Henkō, not as her shinigami but as a friend. Ryuk has been lumped with Light; I feel pity for the fool. I usually can't feel but this Light character is rather annoying.

Ryuk doesn't speak to me because the rule clearly states that a shinigami must have permission from the human to speak with another shinigami but Henkō says to me it would be better if I stayed quiet because it wasn't time for me to step forward. She never said anything about reading his mind though. There is Ryuk and me who are the mind reading shinigami. We sometimes have mind reading conversations.

Henkō and Light have become great friends over the past few days. You can learn a lot about some one in only a few days. She goes over to Lights house. We all know that he has a death note but any normal person wouldn't know that.

Henkō knows something, as do I. I read Lights mind and he is planning to ask Henkō on a date. His feelings seem serious. Henkō seems to have forgotten about L but I know her too well. If even the slightest thing reminded her of him or if L came in person, she would run back to Ls open arms. After her death, she remembered everything; the only thing she forgot was L, Mello and Near or anything else connected to L. The most closest, dearest, cherished and treasured memories she had forgotten.

* * *

Well, a contrast from the begininng of this chapter :) talking about Mello, his mom, Naomi Misora, Yaku and L... then over to Henkō and Light. hope you liked it. let me know if you like the story line so far...


End file.
